Death the kid x Reader Romantic fanfiction
by adlll1
Summary: <html><head></head>You are a normal mister at the DWMA, but are unfortunately friendless. Your crush on kid grows more and more everyday. But will you ever get together? Of course you will, I wrote this :3 (Warning!: Has some content that is not suitable for children)</html>
1. Chapter 1

*Readers P.O.V*

(For those who don't know, Soul Eater is supposed to take place in a fictional Nevada at an unknown time, so that's were there at)

The bell rang signaling for the end of class. As usual, I was the first person to leave Stein's classroom. I had just joined the DWMA about a month ago, but because of my background I was put in a high class. I was a highly skilled mister, and have been training hard my entire life. Unfortunately, my weapon, Dragon, Killed himself, and I was kicked out of my other school. The DWMA is different though, If your weapon dies, your not always blamed. Dragon was a good friend of mine, and I miss him a lot...

As I walked out the door of the class room, I looked back for a moment to see the same group of people I always see. It consisted of the same 7 people. Over time, I had gradually figured out there names. The girls were Maka, Patty, Liz, and Tsubaki. Maka was the only girl Miester in that group. The boys were Soul, Blackstar, and a really cute boy who went by kid. I was really smart, and I really liked him. I would never admit it though. I mean- He's never even talked to me! He'd never like me, not in a million years.

Kids beautiful smiling face was the last thing I saw before I left the academy that day.

I took my usual route home. I walked down threw the streets of Nevada and headed towards the library. I loved reading, and since I didn't have any friends, I went there a lot. As usual I stayed for a while, but I got so caught up in a good book that before I knew it it was dark outside. "Great" I muttered to myself. I didn't like walking alone in the dark. I checked out my book and started home. After a couple minutes of walking in the cool night air, I passed an ally way. On a normal day I would have ignored it, but as I passed I saw something glowing on the other end. I carefully walked into the ally the was blocked of with a wall at one end. As I walked over to the glowing object, I started to see more and more of what it was. It was a glow stick. Duh! I need to stop being so curious. I heard a twig snap behind me and before I could turn around a huge hand went over my mouth. I was shoved up against a wall on my back and I saw a man twice my size standing directly in front of me.

"What are you doing out here so late little lady?" he asked me with an evil grin on his face. He smelled like beer. "Don't you know its dangerous?" I screamed as loud as I could, but my voice was muffled by his huge hand. "_Tsk Tsk Tsk_ Someone's being bad" He said while slowly shaking his head. "Now I have to punish you" He grinned while holding both of my arms above my head with one of his hands. with the other he played with my short black skirt. Now I could talk, but I was to scared to scream.

"Please don't" I whispered. He just laughed for a little bit and started rubbing my in between my legs. "Stop!" I yelled at him, tears welling up in my eyes. I knew it was no use, no one could here me. I went completely tense with fear as the drunk man moved his hand up my stomach and groped my breast. He smiled the most evil smile I've ever seen while looking me in the eyes. Tears were falling down my face now, and I was silently crying. _Please, someone, anyone. Save me._


	2. Chapter 2

*Readers P.O.V*

The drunk man loomed over me and greedily touched me all over my body. "Please stop" I begged him, tears streaming down my face. My (Your hair color) Hair started dropping in front of my face. Suddenly, the man was yanked away from me, and I was set free. I looked up to see a dark figure kick the drunk man in the face, sending him flying backwards. He was knocked out cold. The figure turned to me and I noticed who It was. It was death the kid. I couldn't speak because I was in shock. When the shock left it was quickly replaced by fear. Shaking, I fell to the ground shaking, and before I hit the floor I felt kid catch me in his arms. He picked me up bridal style and I buried my face in his chest.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Did I hear... worry in his voice? I shook my head, because that's all I could do. I was still shaking from what just happened to me. He carried me away from that dreadful ally as I breathed in his amazing scent. _He smells so good._ I buried my head deeper into his chest as I tried to block out the chilly night air. Somewhere along the way, I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

*Kid's P.O.V*

I layed her down on the bed in my guest bedroom. She looked so frail and innocent... and beautiful. I've liked her for a while now, but I never had the guts to talk to her. I couldn't stand the thought of what would have happened if I wasn't there for her. That asymmetrical piece of crap would have... No! Stop thinking about it! It didn't happen, and it never will.

I brushed a piece of her long (Hair color) hair out of her flawless symetrical face. "I will always protect you" I whispered "I promise"

*Readers P.O.V*

I woke up in a strange room, and I had no idea were it was. Right before I could freak out, everything suddenly came back to me. _Kid must have brought me here_ I thought. I don't know what else could have happened. I got up off the bed and looked around the room. Everything was so... symmetrical. There was a pile of girls clothes on the dresser, and I changed into them. It was a short white skirt and a pink tank top. I thought I looked pretty good in it. Leaving my old clothes were the new ones used to be, I went downstairs in search of kid.

I found him in the living room, reading a book. He didn't notice me walk in, so I sat down on the other side of the couch and hugged my knees. When I sat down, he looked up at me. God he was gorgeous.

"Hey, your up" He said, putting his book down. "and you found the clothes"

I nodded, not knowing what to say. "Thank you"

He stared at me for a moment, and did he just... blush?

"No problem, don't worry about it."

I stared down, avoiding his gaze. This was so awkward. The first time we ever actually talk is after I almost got raped. Suddenly, he was write next to me.

"Are you ok?" He was so close to me I could feel his sleeve brushing my bare arm. I tried to hide my blush and just nodded, even though I wasn't fine. I'm still being haunted by the memory. With two fingers, he lead my head to look at him.

"Are you sure?" I didn't see a reason to hide anything from him. I felt tears well up in my eyes as I shook my head no. Before a tear could finish streaming down my face he hugged me. He was so warm, and I was so comfortable lying in his arms. He didn't say anything, just held me tight as I cried in his arms. If I didn't love him before, I knew now that I did. With all my heart


	4. Chapter 4

*Readers P.O.V*

Eventually, I ran out of tears, and I was left with him rocking me back and forth in his arms. He had shifted me to where I was sitting on his lap and he was holding me like he would a baby. My hand was laying on his chest, and I could feel his perfect heartbeat. I looked up at him to see him staring straight back down at me.

"Thank you" I half whispered, trying to gain back strength in my voice. He brushed a piece of my (Hair color) hair away from my (Eye color) eyes. He smiled down at me and I realized our faces were inches away from each other. I looked from his eyes to his lips, then back to his eyes. He must have been thinking the same thing, because without answering me he bent his head down, and I could feel our lips touch. His lips were soft, and he kissed me lightly. I kissed him back, leaning in to deepen the kiss. My eyes fluttered shut as it continued.

When we pulled apart, We just stared into each others eyes for a while. Then, he asked me again. "Are you okay?"

I felt myself smile a little bit. "With you I am"

*Kid's P.O.V*

-Later that night-

I hope she stays here longer, but I have to ask her if she wants to leave.

Dinner that night was a little bit of a problem, because I'm a horrible cook and I refused to make her do it. "It's fine, really" She said, walking into the kitchen. "I owe you anyway". I grabbed her arm and she stopped, turning around to look at me.

"I won't let you, You don't owe me anything" I told her, loosening my grip on her wrist so I wasn't hurting her. She just smiled at me and took her hand wrist back. Without a word, she walked over to the fridge and slowly took out ingredients while looking at me the entire time, as if daring me to do something. Challenge accepted. I walked over to her and took her hands away from the fridge, holding both of her tiny wrists in one of my hands. I carefully pushed her up against the nearest wall, pinning her hands above her head.

"Your not making dinner" I told her, my face inches away from hers. I could feel her even breathing matching mine. We were so close it was as if we could combine into the same person, one symmetrical body. She turned her face away from mine to try and hide the blush the was forming on her beautiful face. With my free hand I cupped her chin in my hand and turned her face back to mine. "Okay?" I whispered, our lips brushing. She nodded, speechless, right before touching her lips to mine completely. Her lips were so soft and warm... I kissed her back passionately and took my hand away from her face, wrapping my arm around her waist. I let go of her wrists and she wrapped her arms around my neck. The kiss was just starting to get heavier when my phone rang. I pulled away, opening my eyes at the same time, not realizing they had closed. I turned away from (Your Name) and answered my cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey kid, Patty and I are going to play basketball with Soul, Maka, Crona, Blackstar, and Tsubake today. Wanna come?" It was Liz

"Nah, I got things to do" I replied. I felt arms wrap around my waist from behind me and a chin rest on my shoulder, She was so warm...

"Alright, but if you have to do chores I'd do them tomorrow. Who wants to do them on a Saturday?" I heard Blackstar in the background telling Liz to hurry up. "Gotta go, Talk to you later."

"Bye" I answered hanging up. Before I could put my phone back in my pocket (Your Name) grabbed it from me. I raised an eyebrow at her, but didn't take it back.

"If you won't let me make dinner, at least let me order it." She said.

I sighed. "You won't give up will you?"

She giggled. "Nope" I could feel a smile creep onto my lips as she dialled in the number for pizza delivery.


	5. Chapter 5

*Readers P.O.V*

As we were eating pizza, I noticed something... off, about Kid. "Are you ok?" I asked? He looked at me and shook his head a little, as if to clear his thoughts.

"Ya, fine. Why?" He asked, setting his empty plate down on the table in front of us. We were in his perfectly symmetrical living room, sitting at different ends of the couch facing each other.

"Are you sure?" I asked him, not answering his question. He looked at me for a little while, then looked down at his empty hands.

"I... I don't think you should stay here anymore." He said, refusing to look at me.

I didn't know what to say. Was he... kicking me out? But why? Does he not like me?

"Oh..." was all I could say. I couldn't believe that he... would do this. As soon as I felt tears starting to come to my eyes I got up from the couch. I saw him look up at me, but I turned away. I made it to the door and turned the knob. Before I could open it, I felt a firm hand grab my free wrist. I refused to move at all, even to look at him, as a hot tear streamed down my cheek.

He held onto my wrist for a minute, then let go. I ran out the door and into the cold evening air. I didn't even realize it was getting dark as I hurried to my apartment.

Before I knew it I was alone in my room. Crying. What if he hates me? Is it something I did? Wait a minute... He probably never even liked me in the first place. I was stupid to get my hopes up.

I fell asleep crying.

I had a horrible nightmare. Actually, it was real. It was just the memory of my parents the day they had died. They were so happy... Then the accident happened. I've had this dream so many times, but it still gets me. As soon as the gun from my memory went off, I woke up screaming. I curled up in a ball and let more tears stream down my face. I could feel myself shaking from fear and sadness. I didn't even hear my bedroom door open.

Soon I felt familiar arms around me, and I instantly felt safe.

"Shhh, it's okay" Kid whispered. I reached out and clutched his shirt in my hand, not wanting him to leave. He picked me up and sat me on his lap. After I stopped crying, I just sat, letting him slowly rock me back and forth in his arms.

"Why are you here?" I asked him, meaning to sound mad. But instead, Only a sad, soft whisper left my lips.

He bent his head down so our foreheads were touching. "Because I'm sorry" He whispered back.

"Why did you do it?"

"Because... I thought you would be better off without me" He said shamefully.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Never think that. Ever" I told him, my voice starting to get stronger. "I love you"

I felt his arms tighten around me, pulling me closer.

"I love you more"

(Okay guys! That may or may not be the end! Give me feedback on weather you want more or not, and I'll make it happen! Don't forget to follow this story incase of any more updates. Later!)


End file.
